


Some Fights Are More Fun Than Others

by 27vampyresinhermind



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: D'avin Jaqobis - Freeform, Dutch, Dutch/D'avin, Dutch/D'avin established relationship, F/M, Killjoys (TV) - Freeform, Killjoys SyFy, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27vampyresinhermind/pseuds/27vampyresinhermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little over a month left until their wedding, Dutch & D'avin still haven't chosen their respective best men. But what happens when they both want Johnny for that role?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Fights Are More Fun Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to this site. Be gentle. I've been off & on over at ff.net for a few years, interspersed with bouts of working on my own original characters. I've very recently fallen head over heels in love with Dutch and D'avin on Killjoys and with the amazing encouragement (and editing skills) of goingvintage, this fic came into being. I hope whoever reads this will enjoy.

It didn’t really matter that the bed was far too small for two bodies, especially when one of those bodies belonged to D’avin Jaqobis. Of course, when the majority of time spent in that small bed was spent on top of each other, it didn’t seem so small, after all. Dutch could feel his nails digging into the soft skin of her upper thighs. She knew he would leave marks. D’avin always did. One of her favorite things about him actually was that he didn’t hold back. He knew through personal experience just how unbreakable she was and wasn’t afraid to push both of their limits. The idea of spending the rest of their lives together didn’t seem quite as insane as it once had after she began taking that into account.  
“Fucking hells baby.” D’avin collapsed beside Dutch in a tangle of limbs and sheets. She promptly punched him square in the shoulder.  
“Watch your mouth,” she grinned as he rubbed the place where her fist had made contact. Dutch lowered her head with a flutter of her lashes, tongue darting out to circle his pebbled nipple. “You know I don’t like that word.” D’avin groaned, feeling the scrape of her teeth when she closed them around his nipple, just enough to cause the sweetest amount of pain possible. Dutch had an aversion to being called ‘baby,’ a fact he tended to forget after she’d had her ankles up around his ears for the past couple of hours. He really shouldn’t have been surprised at the realization that he was growing hard again already. The damn woman had always had that affect on him. He’d accepted that she would for the rest of their lives.  
“Sorry, I meant, ‘fucking hells my beautiful warrior princess.’ Better?” Her eyes narrowed to slits as she moved to straddle his hips.  
“Don’t push it, soldier boy,” her voice was a teasing lilt that sent whatever blood had made it back into normal circulation racing straight back to his dick.  
“You usually like it when I push. Don’t tell me monogamy’s changing you already. It’s not even legal yet.” Dutch’s eyes widened at that, as though she’d just remembered they were getting married in a month’s time. “What? Forget your future husband? I’m hurt.” Dutch laughed and clenched her thighs around him a bit tighter.  
“Watch it or I’ll have to hurt you for real, future husband. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask Johnny and I need you to help me.” D’avin raised himself to a sitting position, keeping Dutch in his lap, so he could be eye-level with her.  
“Did you really just bring up my brother when I’m two seconds away from being inside you again?” D’avin leaned closer, barely brushing his lips against hers. “You’re gonna pay for that later.”  
Dutch rolled her eyes, knowing that his version of payback would undoubtedly be explosive.  
“I’m sure I’ll enjoy every moment of whatever punishment you have in mind, but this is serious.” D’avin slipped a hand between their bodies, took hold of the brutal hard-on that desperately needed the attention of the woman in his lap, and nudged the soaking lips of her entrance enough to make her gasp at the intrusion.  
“I think this is a bit more serious,” he growled against her neck, making it quite clear what he thought of her bringing his brother up at inopportune times. He could feel her ankles cross behind his back, trapping his hand between them. For a split second, he considered curling his fingers into her and making her forget everything outside of the two of them. But he knew that the faster she said whatever was on her mind, the faster she would let him do all the unspeakable things they both loved. With a huff of resignation, he placed his forehead on her shoulder and said, “Fine, what about Johnny?”  
The smile she gave him in response could’ve made even the worst case of blue balls in the Quad worth it.  
“Okay, you know I’m not great with feelings and shit.” The absurdity of the understatement caused D’avin to snort with laughter. It’d taken Dutch three months to accept his proposal simply because the idea of ‘feelings and shit’ scared her way more than she’d ever admit to out loud.  
“Yeah, I’m familiar with that.” She gave his shoulder a playful slap before continuing with her train of thought.  
“I want to ask Johnny to be my best man but I’m not quite sure how to broach the subject.” D’avin froze just long enough for Dutch to feel the change in his body. “You haven’t asked him already, have you?”   
“Well no, but we’re brothers,” he said as a means of explanation. Dutch just stared at him blankly. “It’s kind of a given that he’ll be my best man.” The scoffing sound Dutch made in response told D’avin exactly what she thought of that.  
“He’s my best friend in the galaxy and I want him to stand up with me. You don’t just get him because you happen to share blood.” Dutch set her mouth into a line of determination that made D’avin rack his brain for any sort of explanation that she would accept.  
“Why don’t we let him choose?” That suggestion made Dutch roll her eyes so fast he got dizzy.  
“Make him choose between his brother and his best friend? Please. You know as well as I do that he would choose me. Khlyen is giving me away, Alvis is officiating, Pree would look better than me at my own wedding, and Pawter and I aren’t exactly the best of friends. I want Johnny.” D’avin scrambled for words, noticing in the back of his mind that Dutch had begun to roll her hips in attempt to distract him. That gave him an idea.  
“I’ll fuck you for him.”  
“Excuse me?” Dutch looked completely incredulous at his suggestion. To D’avin, that just made the idea that much better.  
“I will fuck you for the rights to Johnny’s best man status. First one to come loses.” At the last part, Dutch’s lips curled into a smile usually reserved for a successfully served warrant. She brushed her hands down his chest, using her fingernails to pluck at his nipples along the way down.  
“You do realize this could go on for days, right?” She practically purred into his ear, and he knew he had her.  
“I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”  
The words were barely out of his mouth before he found himself flat on his back and Dutch’s lips around his cock. For a split second, D’avin considered whether losing could really be a bad thing. But then he felt Dutch’s soft laughter vibrate through his body and realized that she thought she’d practically already won. No way was he gonna give her the upper hand that easily, no matter how good it felt.  
Dutch didn’t resist when D’avin pushed her backwards. She did, however, use his push to slide her lips up from the base of his cock to the head, releasing him with a pop that sent a flood of moisture to her center. She went to take him in her hand but D’avin stopped her, using his brute strength to yank her body up his own. Dutch didn’t even realize what was happening until she was straddling his shoulders and pressing his head against her core with every bit of strength she had. His tongue was like a whip, lashing out at her clit in furious need. She could feel her orgasm already building but she instantly blamed it on the fact that he’d already given her four since they’d awakened that morning and her body was still keyed up. No way in hells was she giving in that quickly.  
Using moves she generally reserved for a fight, (and really, wasn’t this a type of fight anyway?) Dutch kicked off of the wall behind them and swung herself around behind D’avin. She’d have to slow things down a bit if either of them planned on surviving this.  
With her hand on his cheek, she turned his head to the side, giving herself access to his mouth. She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue. She still had the taste of him in her mouth from moments before and the combination never failed to excite. To keep herself in check, Dutch pulled back from his lips, choosing instead to focus on the highly receptive bits of his neck that always sent him into a downward spiral of the best sort. She sucked at the spot just behind his ear, delighting in the guttural sound she elicited in response. His control rivaled her own but she knew the secrets of his body just as he knew hers. Some things, he was powerless to ignore. Dutch nipped at his ear before moving around to his back. The spot just below his hairline might as well have been connected straight to his dick instead of his brain; that was the organ that paid attention anyway. However, he knew this trick of hers and barely let her get her lips pressed to his skin before he turned around with a growl that went through her entire body.  
“Not letting you get me off that easy princess,” he muttered before his hands closed around her breasts. Bending his head, D’avin sucked and licked at her like a man starved. He laved each nipple with his tongue, biting the delicate skin around them hard enough to leave marks. The moans Dutch made in answer seeped into his skin, connecting them much deeper than the mere physical. Again, D’avin used his strength to his advantage, tossing Dutch easily down on the bed so that she was spread out before him. He saw her reaching her hand down to her folds to touch herself and knew he couldn’t let that happen. He was a goner if she did that. D’avin crawled his way up her body, fitting them together even as he trapped her hands above her body.  
They hissed in unison as he slipped inside her once more, both very much aware of how close they each were. D’avin slammed into Dutch at the same time she clenched her muscles, pulling him even deeper with her own strength. The push and pull they’d started rose to a heated frenzy of movements, neither willing to give in but both wanting to desperately. D’avin started pulling out completely before slamming back into her with a force that almost knocked her out from under him and off the bed. By the time her head was hanging off the foot of the bed, she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to stop pulling out. By rendering him incapable of pulling out, she began rolling her hips beneath him, knowing that he’d never lasted that long when she did that. But D’avin knew that trick and stopped moving altogether, grinning seditiously when she released a groan of frustration. She got back at him by somehow slipping her hand between their bodies and grabbing his balls, gently massaging them until a thin sheen of sweat broke out across his forehead. D’avin retaliated by giving her clit the same attention. The distraction for both of them made moving possible again and before either of them realized what was happening, the knife’s edge was upon them.  
With a shuddering cry that got drowned out by a crushing kiss, D’avin spilled himself inside Dutch at the same time her body convulsed into the contorted shape of pure bliss only he got to see anymore.  
Once again, he collapsed beside her on the bed. After a moment they used to let their breathing catch up, Dutch turned her head to face him with a grin.  
“I believe it’s safe to say that was a tie.” D’avin laughed, still a bit breathless.  
“I thought you didn’t believe in ties. They’re just quitting before you win.” Dutch laughed with him, mainly over his parroting of her own words, but partly in agreement.  
“So, best two out of three?” she asked with a bat of her lashes. D’avin grunted as he found himself, yet again, beneath a very horny and very determined Dutch. What ever Mother Tree was out there in the universe, he sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she’d seen fit to twine his roots with Dutch’s.

Johnny sat in the cargo hold at his workstation, trying to convince Clara through their comm-link to visit him. Having a crush on Alice didn’t even begin to cover his tenuous relationship with their escaped mod-friend. Hearing steps on the ladder behind him, he quickly said goodbye and turned to see his brother and partner looking very disheveled. He hadn’t seen them all day and knew they’d been fucking in their room. Lucy had a habit of warning him to stay away from that side of the ship whenever they engaged in one of their marathon rounds.  
“Hey guys, finally decide to come up for air?” His comment was rewarded with a harrowing look from both of his teammates which just made him laugh a little bit harder.  
“So here’s the deal Johnny,” Dutch started in without preamble, “you’re going to be my best man, and you’re going to be D’avin’s. We couldn’t stop finishing at the same damn time.” The last part of her statement was said with a mix of annoyance and satisfaction that Johnny was scared to ask about. Instead, he chose to focus on the beginning of her statement.  
“I kind of assumed that’s what I’d do anyway. How else was I gonna choose between you two?” The matching looks of owlish disbelief on their faces was enough to confuse the hells out of him and make him start laughing all over again. D’avin scraped a hand down his face before looking at Dutch.  
“You mean we just…we just…for hours…and he just…what the fuck?” he ended in defeat. Dutch simply snickered under her breath and took his hand in her own.  
“Come on, soldier boy, I need a drink and so do you. We’ve lost far too many fluids to deal with him right now.”  
Johnny watched in slight confusion as they staggered off toward Lucy’s kitchen.  
“Lucy?”  
“Yes John,” the ship immediately answered.  
“Remind me to send them to another planet for their honeymoon. If they’re like this before they get married, I can’t imagine how bad it’s gonna get afterwards. It should probably be an uninhabited planet, just to be safe.” He turned back to his workstation as Lucy answered,  
“Affirmative John. My walls in their room can’t take much more abuse.”  
-fin-


End file.
